Raising Clark
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena Luthor runs away from home and finds Kal-El, names him Clark Kent, then raises him. Supercorp.


Lena Luthor was fourteen when she ran away from the hell of living with the other Luthor's brought, Lex was going insane and trying to take over the world, while Lillian was helping him. Lena wanted nothing to do with them, but Lex did make sure she always had money; he was the only one that cared about her. He always made sure that even though she had runaway that she was still taken care of with money and a place to stay. Lillian hated him for it, but he didn't care what his mother thought.

When the news hit that a pod had crashed in the middle of an air field, everyone was worried that something terrible was going to happen, but then the DEO gave a statement that it was nothing and life went back to normal. Though a superhero named Supergirl showed up several weeks later and she did everything in her power to protect Earth and had taken down several rogue aliens that were dangerous. National City loved her, but the Luthors were shown going against her and not believing that she wouldn't turn on Earth and make it her planet.

Then suddenly one night around the same time that the other pod crashed, Lena was walking through a field a pod came crashing down near her. She immediately went to see if anyone was hurt and found a little baby boy inside. She pried open the pod and took the little baby out, he was crying so hard, she did her best to comfort him. Lena didn't know what to do with him, but she did know that if she didn't protect him the DEO or her family would come after him. And she was not going to let that happen. Lena took him to the little apartment that Lex had bought for her in National City and decided that she was going to be his mother. She was going to protect him from the DEO and from her family.

And that's what she did for over sixteen years, her mother evicted her from the apartment Lex had bought her over fourteen years ago, but Lena didn't let that bother her. She had saved enough money to buy a small house on the outskirts of National City and by that time Lex had finally lost his mind and was trying to kill Supergirl any chance that he got, though he currently was in prison for killing several civilians during his last attempt. Lillian was trying to do everything in her power to get him out and to rid the world of aliens. Lena knew that she was never going to let anything happen to her son, Clark, he was her whole world and even though he had powers she taught him to only use them for good and to never be caught using them.

* * *

"Mom." Clark said as he adjusted his glasses and then knocked on Lena's bedroom door.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Lena said as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep. Did you finish your report?"

"Yes."

"Good. All right let's go." Lena said as she came out of her bedroom and gave Clark a hug, she was so proud of him for getting a part time job at CatCo. He was looking forward to being a reporter and had gotten an internship at CatCo.

Lena and Clark left their house and headed into National City, as they were driving downtown several pieces of debris from one of the buildings came crashing down around them.

"Mom!" Clark shouted as a piece of debris crashed down on the hood of their car.

"Clark get out of here and go to the nearest building." Lena said as she tried to get out, but she was stuck.

"I'm not leaving you Mom."

"I can't get out my leg is stuck. Someone will get here soon, just do it for me."

"What if another piece falls and lands on you? I can't lose you Mom."

"Clark. I love you, but they can't know about you."

"I know Mom, but I can't lose you. I'll get you free."

Clark got out and ran to Lena's side of the car, he ripped open the door and grabbed the piece of the car that was pinning Lena in, he used his super strength and then pulled Lena from the car. He quickly grabbed their bags and then picked up Lena and carried her to a safe place inside a nearby building, while several other parts of the building were crashing down.

Clark used his x-ray vision to see if Lena's leg was broken or not, he didn't see any breaks, but did bandage her leg with part of his shirt and then held her close. After several minutes, the building stopped crashing down, leaving the street littered with pieces of the building.

"I'll be back Mom. I want to make sure no one else needs help." Clark said as he gave Lena a hug.

"Clark be careful and don't do too much." Lena said knowing that there was no stopping him from his need to protect people.

"I will Mom."

Clark quickly headed out to see if there was anyone else who needed help, leaving Lena to worry about him and him using his powers in the public.

* * *

Supergirl, Kara Danvers, was flying over the city to see just how much damage Lillian Luthor had caused in her latest attempt to kill her. She saw a boy rescuing a mother and her daughter from a car that was being crushed by debris on top of it. She watched as he easily ripped open the door and got them out. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Kal-El, she had thought he was lost to her a long time ago, but here he was saving people.

She watched as he checked around to see if anyone else needed help before running back into a building, when he came back out he was helping a woman out who was limping. What surprised Kara was that the woman kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. Using her super-hearing Kara listened in to their conversation.

"You did a good job Sweetheart." The woman said.

"Thanks, Mom." Kal-El said.

"You should go, you'll get in trouble for being late on your first day at CatCo."

"I want to make sure that you're checked out first."

"Clark, I'll be fine. Go."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Yes, now go."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Go."

Kal-El gave the woman a hug and kiss before heading off in the direction of CatCo. Kara didn't know what to think about the woman, she was a beautiful woman and seemed kind and caring, but she also knew that she had kept Kal-El to herself. He could have grown up with her, but he seemed to be healthy and taken care of. Kara quickly flew down to the woman to try and get some information out of her.

"Miss are you okay?" Kara asked the woman.

"Yes, thank you." The woman said worried that Supergirl had seen Clark using his powers.

"Was that your son?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Why are you asking?" Lena asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Supergirl, I'm here to see if there are any injured." Alex Danvers said as she approached from next to the building with several others.

"What is your name?" Kara asked again.

"Lena. Lena Luthor." Lena said worried that Kara would take Clark from her, she knew that she knew that Clark was an alien.

"Luthor! Why did you keep him? To use him against me?"

"I'm nothing like my adoptive mother or my insane brother. And my son is nothing like them. I ran away when I was fourteen and have been taking care of my son since I found him. He is a good boy."

"Why are you yelling at my Mom?" Clark said as he ran and stood in front of Lena.

"Kal-El." Kara said still upset.

"My name is Clark."

"What is going on?" Alex asked.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Lena said noticing that a crowd was gathering.

"Fine." Kara stated angrily.

"Follow me." Alex said as she lead the way to a car that would take all of them to the DEO.

* * *

Once they arrived at the DEO, J'onn and Winn greeted them, they all headed to a conference room where all hell broke lose.

"You shouldn't have kept Kal-El!" Kara started off. "He should have been with family! I'm his family!"

"My name is Clark. Clark Kent. And if you think for a second I will let you yell at my Mom you are mistaken." Clark yelled back at her.

"Clark it's okay." Lena said softly.

"She has no right to yell at you Mom. She doesn't deserve to talk to us. She knows nothing about us."

"Clark."

"I love you Mom. I don't need her."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. But wouldn't you like to know more about your parents or your history?"

"I don't need to know. I have you."

Lena walked over to Clark and pulled him into her arms and said, "And I have you my sweet boy. But you have always wanted to protect the world and maybe she can help you do that. I will always be your Mom, but she's your family too."

"What is going on?" J'onn asked.

"This is Lena Luthor. And this is Clark Kent. Clark is Kal-El. My cousin who was sent here with me." Kara said without the anger.

"Luthor?" Winn asked.

"Yes. But only because she doesn't know her birth mother's name." Clark said still upset with Kara for yelling at Lena.

"You aren't a Luthor?" Kara asked feeling a little bad for assuming.

"I'm half Luthor. My Mom had an affair with Lionel Luthor. Lionel took me from her and I was raised from the age of five with Lex until I turned fourteen and I ran away. I found Clark around that time. He and I have been living in a small house on the outskirts of National City for the past fourteen years."

"Why didn't you tell the DEO about Clark?" Alex asked.

"Because at that time, they were being secretive about the other pod and who was in it. They didn't seem like they were going to let you have a normal life. I didn't want Clark to live in the DEO and not have a real childhood, Supergirl." Lena said.

"I did get to have a little bit of a childhood, but I understand why you wanted to give Clark a real childhood. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. You can call me Kara." Kara said softly.

"Okay Kara. And I'm sorry I got so defensive. Clark and I have been on our own for so long, I'm not use to others wanting to know us. So, what happens now?"

"I would like the opportunity to be a part of Clark's life. If you'll let me Lena and Clark."

"It's up to you Sweetheart." Lena said to Clark.

"I guess I'd be okay with that as long as you don't try to take me away from my Mom." Clark stated.

"I promise that will not happen." Kara said with a smile.

"Cool. I get to create his suit." Winn said getting excited.

"I need you to promise me something first." Lena said to Kara.

"Anything." Kara replied back.

"He'll be safe. And you won't let Lillian find out anything about him."

"He will be safe. We're going to train him to hone his powers and we will keep his identity a secret to protect him."

"Does Lillian know anything about you and Clark?" J'onn asked.

"Lillian knows that I have a son, but she doesn't know that he's not my biological son." Lena said.

"Mom, maybe they can help protect you too." Clark said softly.

"Protect her from who?" Kara asked.

"Lillian and Lex. Ever since Lex started trying to kill you he has tried to kill Mom and I, he doesn't know about my powers. And Lillian has tried to use Mom to help her get Lex out and to get rid of other aliens. Mom has refused Lillian's requests, but when she does something or someone always tries to hurt her."

"I'll be fine Sweetheart. They can't get rid of me that easily." Lena said to Clark.

"I don't want them to try anymore." Clark said as he pulled Lena in to a side hug.

"We can protect you both." J'onn said.

"Thank you." Lena replied.

"So, Clark would you like to start training?" Kara asked.

"Um…" Clark said looking to Lena first.

"Go ahead Sweetheart." Lena said with a smile.

"Awesome. Yes." Clark said with a wide grin.

* * *

Clark and Kara trained every day for several months, when Lillian Luthor and her group called Cadmus was trying to gather aliens and send them back in to space. Kara and Clark had been working together to prevent Cadmus from gathering aliens and were currently trying to find out where Lillian was holding them. Lena wanted to help so she had contacted Lillian saying that she wanted to help her, but Lillian knew that Lena would never work with her. Lillian had captured Lena and was torturing her to try and get information out of her.

Clark was beside himself and so was Kara. Kara had been getting closer to Lena ever since they had become friends when they would discuss Clark. Lena and Kara had become best friends and when Lena was captured Kara realized just how much Lena had come to mean to her. Clark wanted to do everything and anything to get Lena back, but Kara told him that they needed to focus on finding Cadmus locations and then they would be able to save her.

Clark and Kara had been flying over Cadmus's several buildings listening for Lena's heartbeat, it was one of the good things about having super-hearing, when they finally heard the familiar beat of Lena's heart.

"Alex, we found her." Kara said in to her mic.

"Where are you?" Alex asked.

"Near the airport. First and Grant. Warehouse with smoke coming out of the chimneys." Clark said. "What do we do now?" Clark asked Kara as they hovered over the warehouse.

"We wait till back-up arrives and then we go in and get her." Kara said not liking it anymore then Clark did about waiting.

* * *

Lena was in a cage, laying on the floor in the fetal position, the cage wasn't very big and she barely fit inside it. Lillian had used different devices to get Lena to break, but she wouldn't. Lena knew that Clark and Kara were out there and that they would come to her rescue, she just needed to survive long enough for them to find her.

"You know if you'd give me the information that I wanted all of this would end." Lillian said to Lena as she crouched next to the cage. Lena laid there and didn't say a word back, she knew that if she said something it might not be something she'd want to share. "No one is going to find you Lena. And sooner or later you will break. Take her out." Lillian said as she stood up and motioned for two of her people to get Lena out. "Time to see how long you last."

Two of Lillian's men grabbed Lena, pulling her out of the cage, and carried her to a table where they tied her down. Lena didn't put up a fight as they moved her, she had been without food and water and had been tortured for over a week.

Lillian pulled over a tray holding a stun gun and several tools before saying, "Just tell me what I want to know, Lena. And all this can stop." Lena still refused to answer. "Okay then. Let's begin." Lillian grabbed one of the tools and connected the stun gun to it before pressing it in to Lena's arm. Lena screamed as the jolt of electricity went through it.

Suddenly the door exploded and DEO agents came rushing in, along with Kara and Clark.

"Step away from her." Kara demanded as she and Clark approached.

"Just who I was hoping would come." Lillian said as Cyborg Superman appeared by her side. "Handle them." Lillian said giving Cyborg Superman an order as she had two of her men grab Lena.

"You get Lena. Superman and I will handle Cyborg Superman." J'onn said as he arrived by their side.

"Come on Supergirl." Alex said as she and Kara headed off in the direction that Lillian, her men, and Lena had gone.

Alex and Kara caught up to Lillian quickly, while Alex handled the two men helping Lillian. Kara grabbed Lena and set her down before handling Lillian. And once Kara had Lillian in handcuffs she was back by Lena's side.

"Lena?" Kara said as Alex appeared and started to look over Lena's injuries.

"She needs to get to the med bay and quickly." Alex told Kara, who nodded and picked Lena up.

"Let's go." Kara said as she headed back to where they entered, while several DEO agents grabbed Lillian and her men.

"Is she okay?" Clark said as he approached with J'onn, who had Cyborg Superman handcuffed with special handcuffs.

"We need to get her back to the med bay." Alex said to him not wanting to give any more information at the moment.

"I've got Alex. You lead." Clark said as he picked up Alex and started to float up to fly away.

"Okay." Kara said as she started to hover and then took off to the DEO.

* * *

Alex took care of Lena, while Kara and Clark paced in the hallway near the med bay, they both were worried about Lena. It took several hours for Alex to get all the information about what they did to Lena and to get her stabilized. And by the time she had walked to the door of the med bay, Clark and Kara had changed back into their normal clothes and had their special glasses on.

"How is Mom?" Clark asked the moment that he saw Alex approaching them.

"She's stable. I'm giving her fluids and medications to help with the damage done from the torture. She's also getting morphine to get rid of her pain. She's going to be okay." Alex said giving Clark a hug before Kara wrapped an arm around him.

"I told you Alex would take good care of her." Kara whispered in Clark's ear.

"I know. I just worry." Clark replied.

"I do too, but you just need to have faith."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She might be a little groggy when you talk to her, but that should go away in a few hours." Alex said as she let Clark and Kara enter the med bay.

"Mom?" Clark said as he took a seat next to Lena and took her hand in his. "She's cold."

"I'll get her a warm blanket." Kara said as she headed to the warming cabinet.

"We'll get her warmed up in no time. She's going to be okay, Clark." Alex said knowing that Clark was worried.

"Mom?" Clark said as he gave Lena's hand a squeeze.

"Clark?" Lena mumbled.

"I'm right here Mom. You're going to be okay."

"You need to get to safety. You can't let her find you."

"It's okay Mom. We saved you. Lillian's been arrested. You're safe, we're all safe."

"Lillian's arrested?" Lena questioned.

"Yes. We arrested her and Cyborg Superman. You don't have to be afraid we got her." Kara said as she approached Lena from her other side and took her hand in hers.

"Good. I didn't talk. I didn't give in."

"We know. You did the right thing. You protected us and now we're going to protect you. You are safe and no one will hurt you here."

* * *

It took a few months of rehab, but Lena was on the mend; Kara and Clark both were there to protect her and take care of her. For the first few weeks Clark barely let Lena out of his sight and was with her as much as he could, but he still needed to go to school and to his internship. When he wasn't with Lena, Kara was. Kara was happy to help in any way that she could and wanted to spend more time with Lena to make sure that she was taken care of.

Kara told Lena how she felt about her and how she never wanted to be away from her; Lena felt the same way and made Kara very happy with that news. After the few months of rehab, Kara had moved in with Lena and Clark; she helped with anything that needed to be done around the house and with Clark. They all were very happy with the arrangement and loved spending time with each other.

Kara was finally able to give Clark the full story about his parents and the history of Krypton before they were sent away and the planet exploded. She taught him the language and traditions that they had on Krypton, which they could share with Lena if he wanted to. Clark was thrilled at a few of the traditions and looked forward to share as much as he could with Lena.

Clark, Lena, and Kara all looked forward to whatever the future had in store for them as long as they had each other.


End file.
